totaldrama0101fandomcom-20200215-history
Gwen
TDI As the 22 campers arrived at camp, Gwen was one of them. They had to go through challenges day after day just to survive. Gwen was doing the challenged very well and getting the occasional individual immunity, but she was doing it alone. But then Beth offered Gwen, Izzy and Heather to be in the girlz alliance. Gwen accepted and heir goal was to eliminate all of the boys. Trent was the first victim, followed by Owen. The girlz alliance were getting pretty confident with themselves. But then Heather got an offer to join Tyler's alliance, who was on the other team. Heather accepted Tylers invitaion and backstabbed the girlz alliance. Soon after than they tricked Beth into joining them, but soon got her eliminated. Gwen and Izzy were scared after that because Beth was there so called "leader". The teams were no more so Gwen was alone when she managed to get the next individual alliance. She had a feeling Tylers alliance was going after her. But soon Gwen was eliminated followed by Izzy by Tylers alliance. Gwen got 10th place in TDI TDA 16 campers arrived to this cruddy movie set. Gwen had returned! She had been placed on the Screaming Gaffers AKA Mr. Coconuts team. In the first two challenges Gwen had not done much, but she was ready to play. Gwen had formed an alliance with Mr. Coconut and Courtney...the Screaming Gaffers lost the first 3 challenges!! S Gwens alliance was the biggest on the team causing poor Owen, DJ and Eva to leave. Only Gwen, Courtney, Ezekiel and Mr. Coconut remain. The next challenge Owen returned and the challenge results forced Courtney and Beth to swtich teams, distrupting the alliance, but not really because Beth joined the alliance! So Gwen, Mr. Coconut and Beths next target was Ezekeil. Only 4 Gaffers remained. The next challenge only Gwen, Beth and Izzy competed. it was to pick a purple,pink or regular horse. Gwen and Beth picked purple which was incorrect, so they tricked Izzy into picking purple, the next part of the challenge Gwen won! The first win for the gaffers. the next challenge was a kung-fu challenge where both teams needed to make a robot. The Gaffers won again, and gained an new player Bunny. Bunny competed for the Gaffers in the next challenge and Gwen got a flamethrower! the Gaffers won that challenge. The next challenge Beth won it for the Gaffers, giving them a 4-win streak! Next challenge was a super-hero challenge where you had to dress up like a hero/villian, All the gaffers participated excluding bunny and they won! Now the teams have merged, and Ezekiel has returned and Cody has joined! Gwen has made it to the top 11! the next challenge was to tell the backstory of yourself...Gwens newly formed alliance voted for Heather, and Heather was eliminated. Next challenge Gwen, Sadie and Katie all won and they got to chose who was sent home..sadly it was Mr. Coconut, Gwen was the only survivor of the beggining 3-person alliance. The next challenge you had to build a Frankenstein, Katie was immunity and with Beth, Izzy, Cody and Owen on Gwen's side she cant leave yet! The sports challenge was next, Cody, Owen, Katie and Izzy got immunity, but Gwen wasn't worried, because Bunny had left. It was now the final 7 Gwen, Beth, Izzy, Katie, Ezekiel, Owen and Cody. There was no way of stopping Gwen from winning! Okay so Katie joined the alliance making 6 in the alliance and poor Ezekiel, the only one without anyone, so of course in the next challenge, which was about going in space! Ezekiel left which gave us the final 6. The next challenge was to kill another contestent in a natural disaster, Gwen won the challenge and got to choose who went home. Gwen Picked Cody(sorry!) Then after the challenge Duncan joined making it the real final 6! The next challenge was the pre-historic's! Gwen picked to ride on Ziku the blue dino....in the end Izzy was voted out because Katie voted wrong! Making it the final 5, Gwen made sure she was on everyones good side to stay alive in the game! Next challenge Beth, Owen and Duncan won immunity. Beth got to choose who went home, Gwen or Katie. The alliance was split up sending Katie home. Gwen and Beth were making it to the final 2 together, or at least thats what they want! Next challenge wasthe Horror challenge! Gwen should be good at that, you had to describe a horrifying dinosaur which was from the prehistoric challenge, The host suprised the final 4 that the worst two would be eliminated. The ones that moved onto the final 2 were Beth and Owen, Duncan and Gwen were eliminated. Gwen got 3rd place in Total Drama Action. In the end, Gwen voted Owed to win and it was Gwens vote that got Owen to win, Gwen had backstabbed Beth, but she felt bad about it, relizing Beth deserved to win all along, but she hopes to make up for it in Season 3! TDWT Gwen along with 20 other tourists(2 new ones, 19 seen before) have returned for another season of todal drama! Gwen is hoping to make it far this season, but she may have some troubles along the way. First they were put into 3 different teams, Gwen was put on team amazon along with Beth, Trent, Katie, LeShawna, Lindsay, and Alejandro. The first challenge was to vote who they wanted team captain to be. In the end Beth became the team captain and a new alliance formed. The next challenge the tourists travelled to Hawaii, where they had to cross a Volcano. Gwens team won, because of great leading skills from Beth. In the end Mr. Coconut was the first to leave, one of Gwens friend from last season. The next challenge we headed to new york to see the statue of liberty, Team Amazon won the challenge again, causing Team Antarctica to send home Owen, the winner of last season. The next challenge was located in Peru! We had to all look for fruit in trees, the team with the most fruit at the end, or whoever doesnt find a spider wins! Meanwhile Heather started telling rumors about Gwen. Whenever Gwen gets a chance, shes gonna eliminate heather! In the end Team Antarctica lost again. Gwens team won the first 3 challenges in a row! Eventually Team Amazon lost, because Lindsay and LeShawna didn't cross the glaciers in Yukon. Later Gwen, beth and Alejandro got into a heated argument over who should leave. Gwen and Alejandro thinks Lindsay should leave for never participating in the challenges. Beth believes that Trent should leave because she just doesn't like him. Gwen made a new friend that day, Alejandro and started regretting an alliance with Beth. In the Elimination Lindsay left. the next challenge was in Egypt. Gwens team, and team sahara lost. Both team could vote someone off on either team! Gwen voted for Heather, but she new she was leaving...and Gwen predicted right, Because of Katie, Heather, Beth and Justin, Gwen left, the 5th tourists leaving TDWT, 21st place! Later in the series Gwen got to help Mr. Coconut with making the aftermath, the first aftermath that Gwen made she interviewed Trent, Harold and Heather, apperently Beth and Tyler thought the aftermath was "biased". So maybe Gwens aftermath days will end quicker than it started! Later Geoff Quit the game, and each of the tourists got to chose 1 player to come back, with the most votes(4) Gwen has returned for another chance to win this game! Gwen was put back onto team amazon with Alejandro(friend) LeShawna(friend) Kaite(enemy) and Beth(Neutral). Team Amazon and Sahara did the best durring the next challenge, but a twist ended up having these 2 teams having to vote instead of team antartica. Gwen Alejandro and LeShawna voted Katie, while Katie and Beth voted Gwen. So it was obvious that Katie left. Gwen was getting back in this game! In the next challenge, the final 12 were put into groups of four. Gwen was with Duncan, Sierra and Cody. They had to work together to get down the alps on one snowboard... Rankings